<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It has to end by LouiseFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844381">It has to end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox'>LouiseFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wasted Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to end was all she thought. The abusing, the hurt, the endless torture Rosa had put her through. It was enough. And now after so many years she found the courage to do what she couldn’t sixteen years ago. The last emotions she felt from here were fear. Rosalind feared her. She hasn’t seen it coming.</p><p>As soon as she was back in Alfea she would tell Bloom, that she promised herself. She would tell her what happened, where she was from. She deserved it.</p><p>Or: Farah brings an end to everything and decides to face reality finally.</p><p> </p><p>Part 4 of the 'wasted love' series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom &amp; Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wasted Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It has to end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As some of you might notice I picked up a dialogue from 'She's yours' to connect the stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farah didn’t know why Rosalind let her live. For a moment she felt it, it was like a fire cracking in the air, burning and dangerous. She wanted to kill her, bury her under the earth and never see her again. But she didn’t. And suddenly she was lost again in those blue eyes that made her feel weak and forget herself all the time.</p><p>She had missed them.</p><p>Had missed how they looked at her, even if it was in disgust, or mocking, or clearly thinking she wasn’t worth anything.</p><p>"She's mine.", it was a statement. Proudness in Rosalind's voice as they sat together on this bench. "I knew it the moment I first saw her. She looks like me, but she has your look on her face when she wants something. When she craves to have information that wasn't made for her ears."</p><p>Farah just stared back at her, unable to say something. Part of her wasn’t surprised that Rosa knew. Of course she did. She always knew everything, even locked behind a magical dungeon. But the other part in her heart couldn’t accept it. Because Rosa had told her it wouldn’t work. She had made her believe it wouldn’t work.</p><p>"Oh Farah, did you really thing I didn't know?"</p><p>Her stomach dropped thinking about it. Rosalind couldn't know. She just couldn’t. She had found out after Rosalind was imprisoned. It had taken her long herself to understand the symptoms.</p><p>"I am the most powerful fairy the world has ever seen." Rosalind tilted forwards. Her lips near on her ear. Whispering seductively, making her body tingle.</p><p>"No, Rosa.", Farah shook her head, pushing the soft hand away that rested on her thigh. Too near where she craved her to be. Where she hadn't been in so many years. "Our child is far more powerful than you'll ever be."</p><p>It was true and they both knew it. The child that had been created in fear and darkness held more power than anyone should ever possess, a clear proof of what could happen if two forces where combined. It was raw and dangerous and could make the world burn down without any effort.</p><p>So Rosa didn’t reply. Her hands had found the hem of her shirt and she had to suppress a gasp. The touch was as she remembered it to be, firm and knowing, without any hesitation. She knew how she could get her, how to make her things.</p><p>But Farah saw it now, it wasn’t like it had been two decades ago. Then she had been softer and weaker, she had been too naïve to see how her former mentor and lover played with her. How she manipulated her, used her.</p><p>How she forced a speel on her that would haunt her for the rest of her live.</p><p>And suddenly lips were on hers, pushing her back against the bench. She couldn’t turn away, or escape, or do anything but to sit there and grab Rosa’s shoulders. Years she had spent trying to get this feeling again, to find something similar, knowing she could never love anyone as the woman who pushed her hardly into the wood behind her back and played with the button of her jeans.</p><p>She wanted her to beg. And Farah wanted to give in. To beg for it like she would have in the past. Then she would have done everything just to be close to her. She let her torture her, abuser her and bully her, just if that meant she could lay in her bed at night and feel her body pressed against hers.</p><p>It needed to end. And it needed to end now, as long as she found the strength for it.</p><p>“No Rosa. Stop.”</p><p>There was hesitating in the blonde’s body language. Never has she seen something like that before. Rosa would never hesitate, would never back off. She wanted something, she got it. There was no ‘no’, there has never been.</p><p>And Farah thought again about the spell on her body, the darkness she couldn’t flee from, the pain she felt in mind and body as Rosa stood over her and just didn’t stop speaking the words in the language she didn’t understand.</p><p>“No?”, Rosa kissed her neck.</p><p>She moaned. And still she pushed her away. “No!”</p><p>Rosa laughed at her. She laughed this laugh that showed her how she thought of her. How worthless she thought she was.</p><p>She hated feeling this small. She hated how the person she loved the most, the person she just couldn’t stop laughing no matter what, laughed, looked at her and hated her.</p><p>It was as if she realized for the first time that she didn’t mean anything to her. Never has it been clearer.</p><p>“Ah. So you finally understand.”, Rosa knew. She saw it, she felt it. Just as she always felt everything. “Yes Fa, you don’t mean anything. I used you. Are you satisfied now?”</p><p>Her mind protested. It didn’t fit with what she had made herself believe for so many years. It wasn’t right. Rosa had told her. She told her how much she meant, how much she wanted to keep her safe. And still she had done all the things she did.</p><p>Farah couldn’t do anything but to look at the older woman who still pressed her hardly against the bench and sob.</p><p>“I did everything for you”, she managed to say after a long moment, after gasping for air and trying to control herself and what she felt, “I followed you. And I worshiped you. You meant everything to me Rosa.”</p><p>But Rosa was evil. She didn’t deserve it. And it made her feel stupid because she knew it and still couldn’t ever think about something else than her and her warm hands. Even when those hands hurt her more than they should, more than anyone should ever be hurt.</p><p>“I know. And I used you.”, there it was again. This smirk, this look as if Rosalind talked to a naughty child. “But then you decided to go against me. To fight me and lock me up. I- yes. I underestimated you. I thought you were less strong. I thought I broke you enough to make sure you’d never dare to do something about my actions.”</p><p>And she nearly managed it. She nearly broke her. But Farah wasn’t someone who could break. What Rosa did, didn’t make her stronger, that wasn’t it. But it opened her eyes, it made her grow and understand. It made her see how black the world could be and how she had to do things to prevent this darkness.</p><p>“I will fight you again if I have to.”, she raised her head. “You did so many horrible things, you don’t deserve to take another breath. Just what you did to me-“</p><p>It took her some deep breaths to keep herself from drowning once again in her emotions. She wouldn’t cry in front of her again. Never.</p><p>And part of her wished again Rosa would care. Wished she would have held her in the past and would hold her again. But Rosa never did.</p><p>“Did you know the spell worked? Did you lie to me?”</p><p>And she laughed again, glared at her out of crystal blue eyes. “You’re so stupid sometimes. Of course I knew it. I am surprised it took you so long to understand. Why did you send her away?”</p><p>Wasn’t it obvious? “You.”</p><p>“No one loves you Farah.” The hand that Rosa shoved into her underwear was just another mock in the whole situation. “Not even your own daughter. She will hate you, I will look out for that. You have no one left. Silva will die, he’s already locked up in Solaria’s cells. Dear Benjamin can’t do anything if he doesn’t want his children to suffer. So that leaves you. You and me just as it has always been.”</p><p>Farah closed her eyes. With each minute the puzzle seemed to build further, to make more sense, to finally show the picture of her broken life. Rosalind had been jealous. She had hated her relationship with the others, had feared she would finally leave her and take another way.</p><p>“You will learn again to love me. I will show you how to.”</p><p>And the free hand that didn’t work its way so hardly inside her, that didn’t touch her how she never wanted to be touched again and at the same time wished for the most, was pressed against the side of her head.</p><p>And she wasn’t prepared for it, she should have been, but she wasn’t, because she didn’t resist more, because she couldn’t keep up her anger. Because Rosalind just knew how to make her lose strength.</p><p>Memories pushed through her mind, emotions rushed over her and she gasped, trying to get away from Rosa. It didn’t hurt physically, but it was the same she felt as Rosa made her go through the spell. This horrible mix of betrayal and sadness and fear. She wanted her to stop, begged her to stop and she didn’t.</p><p>And suddenly she felt drained off her energy. Rosa stopped. And her hand struck her across the face. Hardly, burning. Making the skin itch and turn red.</p><p>“You fucked him! You dared to let someone else touch you-“</p><p>For the first time she actually believed Rosa was mad. Completely mad. No part of her body doubted it, like she did before. “Did you expect me for ever to wait for you? He showed me love. He never hurt me.”</p><p>“Love.”, the older woman spit to the floor, “He wanted to fuck you since he laid his eyes the first time on you! He makes you weak! I showed you strength!”</p><p>“Strength?”, she frowned, her voice not more than a whisper. Broken bones, blood, scars. A child she had to give up because of how cruel the world could be. “Strength Rosa? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me-“</p><p>“Hurt you?” It was as if Rosa didn’t remember. Didn’t remember the cruel hours she had spend torturing her until she had no other pain limit than death anymore. And her eyes lit up. She was angry and Farah moved under her. She wanted to get away from her. “I will show you what pain is, believe me!”</p><p>And hands were on her head again and she realized it had been gentle until now. Now the memories and emotions pounded in her head, making her choke and her sight turn black.</p><p>She couldn’t fight her. It had been too late as soon as she sat down on this bench. And she knew it. Still she sat down and had this conversation. It was her own fault. All of it.</p><p>And suddenly her mind was loose. It felt empty and wrong.</p><p>“That was all you can do?”, she took hard, broken breaths. It was all in the head, she told herself. Rosa didn’t hurt her, not really. Both knew that. If she wanted her to be in pain, in real pain she could.</p><p>Rosalind grabbed her by the collar and forced her to the floor. “No- Rosa-“</p><p>“You want me to hurt you? Fine!”, she hissed, “I always knew you were some sort of masochist Farah. You enjoy it, don’t you? You enjoy having to suffer- enjoy being hurt by me!” Her hands fumbled with at her trousers, pulling it down.</p><p>She couldn’t think about something else than how much she hated this to happen. “Stop-“ If she had been able to focus, to gather herself and think rational she would have been able to get out of this. Maybe. Or she would have died as she tried. It would haunt her forever, she would never be able to forget this, to free herself of the pain Rosa made her feel.</p><p>“Rosa-“</p><p>“Shut up!” She pressed her lips against hers. “I will show you how much worth you are Farah! You never understood how less you meant to everyone! You were a slut, threw yourself at me as soon as I allowed it, let me do with you what you wanted! So stupid and pitiful!”</p><p>Pitiful? Rosa was the one who hurt her. She hurt her so much through so many years. And she had been too blind to see it. Still she loved her and just couldn’t stop.</p><p>“What are you doing- No- NO! Rosa don’t- please. Let me go. No!”</p><p>She didn’t. And the tears burned in her eyes as she tried to move away, to hit her, or to pull her hair, or to do something. Her body betrayed her. She couldn’t.</p><p>“Don’t you dare to use your magic against me.”, Rosalind grabbed her wrist with one hand and pinned them over her head. “Doesn’t it feel great Farah? Just like you remember it?”</p><p>It did. It was the horrible thing about it. It had always felt like this; painful and punishing and making her believe she was small and powerless.</p><p>“Don’t I fuck you better than anyone else?”</p><p>“Please-“</p><p>“Say my name Farah. Say it. Tell me how much you want me!”</p><p>She couldn’t. In the past she would have. She would have told her everything she wanted to hear. She would have made a fool out of herself just to get some recognition. But not anymore. Because this wasn’t what she wanted. Not at all. In the past she had least wished for it. She accepted Rosalind and what she wanted to do. But not here, not now, not after all that happened, all she had seen.</p><p>“Tell me Farah!”, the hand let go of her wrist and grabbed her jaw. Pushed her head back into the dirt and made her gasp for air. It was too much. After all this rime Rosa still knew how to touch her, how to make her body give up.</p><p>It made her sick.</p><p>“What do you think Farah- could we try our little spell it again? Maybe this time I keep you chained to the bed and make sure you stay there!”</p><p>Her heart dropped. Her mind screamed. “Rosa- please don’t. Stop! No!”</p><p>All she got was a laugh and a hand that touched her too roughly. “Don’t you think our child deserves a real family Farah? A home- something better than what you made her grow up with?” Her lips were so close to hers.</p><p>Once she would have loved to kiss her. Not now. She wanted to never feel those lips again. Rosa felt it, pressed her lips against hers and forced her mouth open. “You’re the worst mother to ever walk on this earth Farah.”</p><p>Everything in her screamed no. She wasn’t. She had done as much as she could too keep her safe, to make sure she would never have to suffer. Maybe she failed, maybe more than one thing went wrong, but she was alive, much more alive than she could have been if things went differently.</p><p>“But I can make you try again. Practice makes perfect, huh?”</p><p>She managed to choke out a laugh. “Is it possible that you like hearing yourself talk Rosa?”</p><p>For that she earned just another hard push. It had been worth it. “You’re not better than me Rosa. I will kill you I swear it. I won’t allow you to ever come near her again.”</p><p>“Oh will you?”, the tone was sarcastic and so sure of herself.</p><p>But Rosa didn’t know what she could do. How far she would go for their girl. She would try to move mountains for her, because even through it all she loved her. She might not know who she was, might not see the connection in things, because of course, why should she? But she was hers. And no one was allowed to hurt her, to manipulate her, to use her. Especially not Rosalind. Rosalind wasn’t allowed to get their daughter.</p><p>And suddenly she stopped touching her. Hands gone and she laid there, half naked, exposed and with the feeling of shame inside her heart.</p><p>“I expect to see you back in Alfea.”</p><p>Farah swallowed. Watched as Rosalind straightened her jacked and stroke a strand of light blonde hair out of her face. She turned her back towards her and walked away. It was enough to light up so many emotions in her.</p><p>It was too much. All of it.</p><p>And Rosa still expected her to follow her. Years ago she would have. She would have gotten up, took on her clothes again and followed. In the evening she would have laid next to her in bed and would have been grateful for being so close to the former headmistress. She would have loved it.</p><p>It’s been a long time since Farah lost her temper the last time, since her emoticons caused her to lose control, to hold herself back from letting the magic burst out of her.</p><p>Where just five minutes ago her powers had still been blocked, had been held back by her thoughts, by being overwhelmed with the situation they ran free now.</p><p>There wasn’t much more Farah could do but to watch as the air seemed to sparkle, to glow. And with one swift move Rosa was smashed against a tree. The force of the throw causing her to let go a low scream. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>It has to end was all she thought. The abusing, the hurt, the endless torture Rosa had put her through. It was enough. And now after so many years she found the courage to do what she couldn’t sixteen years ago.</p><p>Rosa’s neck snapped within a second, the sound being something she would for always remember. Something she would never be able to forget.</p><p>The last emotions she felt from here were fear. Rosalind feared her. She hasn’t seen it coming.</p><p>“I’m sorry Rosa. I just had to do it.”</p><p>She decided to burn her. Get rid of everything that was left of her. “I loved you so much.” And as she promised herself she didn’t cry for Rosalind again. She probably couldn’t anyways. Where once love filled her heart she just felt a space. A cruel black space. “Our girl is probably the only good thing you ever managed to do in your life.” And she spit on her dead body and finally buttoned her trousers again.</p><p>As soon as she was back in Alfea she would tell Bloom, that she promised herself. She would tell her what happened, where she was from. She deserved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The series is now nearly finished :3 There will be another part but I don't know how soon I can upload it. I really hope you liked this because I really wasn't sure about how to write this down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>